


New beginnings

by Fairytaleendings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Boarding School, Beta Harry, Beta Lily, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niall and louis are stepbrothers, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Smut, beta Chase, mate marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytaleendings/pseuds/Fairytaleendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis say goodbye to their parents and pack, because they are both leaving to go to saint Ann's boarding school for werewolves. When werewolves turn sixteen by law they must attend boarding schools were they learn to join new packs, finding a mate, being an alpha , beta or omega and how to be an asset to a community all while dealing with life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will be explaing the some things about the characters and the universe where the story is set please leave comments or kudos if you would like to read this story. Thank you and I hope you like the idea.

Niall: age 16 Omega brother Louis  
Louis: age 16 Omega brother Niall  
Liam: age 16 Alpha no siblings  
Zayn: age 16 Alpha no siblings orphan  
Harry: age 17 Beta no siblings one parent  
Lily: age 17 Beta no siblings mentor for grade 1 packs  
Chase: age 18 Beta no siblings mentor for grade 2 packs

Students stay in dorms of three until they leave the school at nineteen. They are put into packs with two alphas and two omegas normally if an omega has a brother they are put into a pack with them. The packs are not permanent just while they are in the school. Up until grade 3  
Grade 1: 1st year tested for being an Alpha , Beta or Omega, allocated to a pack. Given a mentor to guide them through life and routine in the school for 1st grade. Normally a beta.  
Grade 2: allowed to choose a course for a job after school. Given the option to change packs  
Grade 3 : put into permanent packs other than that continues with their chosen course and school life

Omegas normally mate with alphas in grade 1  
Betas normally mate with other betas sometimes betas have a third mate because it balances power in the realationship.  
Alphas mate with omegas and are very possessive with their mates. 

If an unmated omega goes into heat the school is forced by law to sedate them by law  
Werewolves have a destined mate from birth but can only find them at sixteen. The attraction is not immediate for betas and omegas but alphas pursue their mate straight away

Okay thanks guys tell me if you would like to read the story and I will start straight away. I am open to suggestions so leave any you have in the comments thanks.


End file.
